Hope is Restored
by Nicktendo Squad
Summary: ...the trio gasped in horror, revealing a little girl limping weakly out of the wreck, her clothes were completely torn, entirely covered in cuts, bruises, was bleeding badly and a broken left arm... That girl was..."Oh no... No no no! DANIELLE!"...


OK people, a remake of my old story '**Hope is Restored**' and it's still a one-shot. This is set after Phantom Planet, and it's about Danny, Danielle and a certain dark and evil ghost, I'm sure you know who it is… I tried to put as much detail as I can and I really hope you like this revised one better….. R&R, REVIEW, and NO FLAMING.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope is Restored - **_**REVISED**_

It's already been months since Danny had met up with Dani twice.

Their second encounter was when Dani had finally come back to Amity Park, searching for Danny and a cure to keep her from melting into ectoplasm, because she was a nearly-perfect clone created by Vlad to kidnap Danny, but switched sides after she realized that Vlad was just using her to get to Danny.

While searching, Vlad captured Dani no thanks to Valerie. Danny has also been captured by Valerie, and confronts her that Dani was in trouble and that she was not only a ghost, but a human. With a change of heart Valerie agrees to help. Danny and Valerie finally reached Vlad's lab outside of town, Dani was currently being d-stabilized as Valerie was battling Vlad and Danny was struggling to free her, then he remembered something, he took out some kind of bottle that he picked up from his parent's lab. He sprayed it onto Dani but after a few seconds she had melted, leaving a saddened Danny. But then Danni head pops out and jumps out, fully stabilized.

With a little help Danny, Danielle and Valerie defeated Vlad, with one threat from Danny not to come near Dani again.

Reuniting with the others, he tells Dani to be safe. She replies that she won't get hurt now that she's stabilized... But….. Dani wasn't as safe as she thought she was……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months passed by since Dani has been stabilized; so far she's almost been around the world! She might have continued on until she saw Amity Park down below her, she flew down to an ally and changed back to human and walked around town, she didn't see Danny anywhere.

"Hmm, I wonder where Danny is." Dani said to herself, continuing her walk.

Then her ghost-sense went off, and a freezing cold shiver came running down her spine. "Uh-oh… I hope it's not Vlad."

Dani said to herself as she ran to a nearest ally to go ghost, but was hit by a huge green ectoblast and was slammed against the wall of a building, she winced in pain and slowly got up holding her head.

"I think I spoke to soon." Dani said as she saw a figure flying right towards her at full speed. She had no time to dodge and was blasted again at the chest extremely hard and went flying straight to a building almost making a hole, as a few pieces of rubble nearly fell on Dani.

She struggled to her feet while holding her side from the pain, showing a long torn in her sweater and shirt from the deep cut that's bleeding crimson red.

"W-why are you doing this?!" Dani screamed from both the jolting pain and the mysterious figure's doing, when it finally spoke,

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." The figure said, without any emotion at all. Slowly the dark figure walked to her, charging up two powerful ectoblasts in his hands, with Dani staring wide-eyed feeling helpless.

Until the figure showed itself, he released the fully charged ectoblasts…… "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Sam and Tucker had returned from school and were on their way home. "Wow! By some miracle, I passed the test!" Danny exclaimed, holding a sheet that read 'A+' on the top right corner.

"Well for once you had more time to study now that secret's out." Sam said. "Yeah, it's been a lot easier after everyone knows that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are one in the same." Danny replied back. "What do you wanna do now?" Tucker asked while playing with his PDA.

"Dunno…. Hey wait a minute! Weren't we supposed to patrol the city again?" Sam just remembered. "Oh yeah, we were." Tucker answered back. "Sometimes I wonder if we're ever gonna get a- wow!"

Danny was cut of when he nearly tripped over something on the ground. "You OK?" Sam asked. "Yeah, but what was that?" Danny turned to see what he tripped over and noticed it was a little red hat; Danny picked it up and scanned it.

"What's a hat doing here?" Tucker asked. Danny stayed quiet.

"_**There's something familiar about this hat, although I can't remember what**_**……**" Danny thought wondered about it, until something else caught his eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He noticed a few cracks in a few buildings and little piles of rubble scattered on the ground. "What happened?" Sam asked as she saw Danny running towards the mess and ran after him, the trio gasped at the sight.

"Oh man." Tucker said quietly.

The buildings and roads were all cracked and a huge pile of rubble was near one of the busted buildings.

"I have a very bad feeling about this…" Danny gulped as he started to approach the pile, but stopped dead in his tracks as a few rocks rolled down the pile.

"Should we attack?" Tucker asked not knowing what to do.

"No." Danny said, a bit worried, he then looked at the hat he found and getting more suspicious, and then looked back at the pile as two big rocks went apart and the trio gasped in horror, revealing a little girl limping weakly out of the wreck, her clothes were completely torn, covered in cuts, bruises, was bleeding badly and a broken left arm…... That girl was……..

"Oh no… No no no!! DANIELLE!!!!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs, running towards her like a maniac leaving Sam and Tucker behind and knelt down in front of her, holding her shoulders for balance.

"Dani!! Can you hear me?!" Danny said with his voice breaking.

Dani while clutching on to her left arm, shifted her head being face-to-face with Danny's worried blue eyes and did a weak smile.

"Hey Danny…" Dani's smile faded and her eyes started to close. "What's…. Up… uugh….." Dani then became unconscious and fell into Danny's arms, her head resting against his chest.

"Dani…. I'm sorry." Danny sobbed and embraced Dani close, lowering his head. "Danny! Come on, we gotta get her out of here. Don't worry, she's gonna be OK." Sam comforted him.

Danny carried Dani carefully with her broken left arm lying on her chest, and walked towards his house with Sam and Tucker following.

"_**Who did this? And why? I swear that I'll find 'em and KILL 'EM FOR WHAT THEY DID TO DANI!!!!!**_**"** Danny screamed in his thoughts with his eyebrows scrunched up angrily, Sam placed a hand on Danny's tensed up shoulder and gave him a warm smile. He did the same, but it soon fell as he looked at Dani's battle-scarred face.

A tear leaked from his eye and strolled down his face, onto Dani's wounded chest, and sighed sadly.

"_**There's another secret I have to tell my parents and Jazz to." **_Danny thought about what he was going to say to his parents about what happened….. Unknown to the trio, someone, or something was watching them………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting home, Danny quietly carried Dani to his room for his parents not to hear, and lied her down gently on the bed, being extremely careful with her arm and bandaged her up…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Danny finished filling in every detail explaining to his parents, first because of what happened with her, then how Dani came to existence, how they helped each other, how he saved her from being melted down by Vlad, (Which only made Jazz his parents angrier) and how he, Dani and every ghost in the Ghost-Zone saved the earth from the Dis-Asteroid by turning it intangible.

"So what you're saying is, that Dani was an imperfect clone made by Vlad to come after you, then after she went on your side from realizing Vlad has just using her to get to you, and now you two are like brother and sister?"

Jazz said quickly leaving Jack and Maddie dumbfounded.

"Yeah. And now she's badly injured and hurt… and we don't even know who or what did it."

Danny said depressingly, lowered his head; Maddie stood from the couch and gave Danny a warm hug.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, everything will be OK. You'll see." Maddie smiled. "At least you did a good deed before she left." Jack said proudly to Danny.

"What?" Danny questioned his father, still sadly. "You stabilized her." Sam concluded, Danny's face brightening up. "You gave her a second chance to know what it actually feels like to be completely human… well almost."

Tucker also continued and Danny chuckled. That Dani indeed was almost human, since she and Danny are half-ghost, let alone Vlad.

"And don't worry; when we find that ghost we'll rip him apart molecule by molecule!"

Jack finished as everyone laughed while Danny chuckled with a warm smile, everyone went back to what they were doing and Sam and Tucker went home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny just stood for a few minutes, thinking about what his family and friends said. He then decided to go upstairs to see how Dani was doing; Danny opened the door slowly and walked in.

Dani was on her back with her head rested on the pillow; the bed sheets were up to her chest, she was still unconscious since the incident.

Danny then grabbed a chair and sat down on the left side of the bed, taking a fast look at the clock reading 9:15 p.m. He gently placed his hand on hers.

"Hey Danielle, it's me, Danny… Listen, you're gonna pull through this, you have to... I mean, we make great team you and me, and… well…"

Danny's voice started to break, tears forming up in his eyes.

"Your like a little sister to me, really… and I know that Vlad must've have said to you 'your just a clone' but your way more then that, you know it.… and please, please just let me see your smiling face again…."

Danny said, giving her a warm smile and squeezing her hand a little.

"... I love you, Dani" Danny concluded, and let go of her hand. His smile fading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After around two-to-three minutes. Danny stood up, heading for the door, his eyes still filled with tears…..

He then heard a moan. He quickly turned to where Dani was with his eyes wide;

Danny saw her head move an inch, then her eyes half-opened, seeing Danny smiling at the door. "Dani!" Danny shouted in delight, finally seeing her sky blue eyes again.

"D-Danny?" She said in a very weak voice, but loud enough for Danny to hear. "Dani you're OK!" Danny yelled happily, running to her and giving a brotherly hug, carefully because of her arm.

"I love you too, Danny." Dani replied weakly, hugging him back with her good arm. Danny grinned at what she said, knowing that she heard everything what he said truthfully to her. "I'm so glad your back." Danny commented, still very happy to see her alive and well. "It's good to be back" Dani answered back to him, smiling to see him once again. "Should I call everyone up? And by the way, they know who you are." Danny smirked. "Sure." Dani replied. He remembered the hat he found before her, he reached to his pocket to take it out and give it to her.

"I found this. And I thought it would suit you." Danny added a bit of a joke. "Thanks Danny." She replied. Danny smiled and headed downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Dad! Jazz! Come quick Dani's awake!!" Danny shouted from the middle of the stairs, after reaching for his cell phone to call Sam and Tucker saying Dani's awake. "Sam! Dani woke up! Could you get over here?" Sure I will! See you then!" 'K bye!" he hung up to call Tucker. "Hey Tuck! Dani's awake! Can you come over?" No problem." Tucker answered from the other line. "Great! See ya then, bye!" Danny hung up just as his parents and Jazz came running up stairs excited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny told them to be gentile with her 'cause she's still hurt and weak, and Danny opened the door to see Dani, who's looking out the window until she turned her head to the family and smiled. Jazz was the first to speak.

"Hey Dani, I'm Jazz Danny's sister. How r'you feeling?" Jazz commented, kneeling beside the bed. "I'm OK, except for my arm though."

Dani replied, touching her sprained arm. "Hi, we're Danny's parents, this is Jack…" Maddie introduced herself and Jack. "Hey there." Jack spoke.

"And I'm Maddie." She concluded. Then the door opened to reveal Sam and Tucker. "Hey Dani! Glad to see you're alright." Sam spoke as the two walked over. "Hey Sam, hey Tucker." Dani replied smiling.

"Do you remember anything about how you got hurt?" Danny asked, changing the subject. "I'm not really sure. All I remember is flying around, until I spotted the town and flew down for a bit of a walk, and then my ghost-sense went off. Hoping it wasn't Vlad, I ran to an ally and….. That's all I remember."

Dani explained to the worried family. "Do you think Vlad did this?" Danny asked bitterly. "That, thing that attacked me didn't look like Vlad.

Although I think I remember its hair was on fire." Danny completely froze at that last line. "What's wrong Danny?" Jazz asked.

Danny was about to say something but somehow, he couldn't. It felt like everything stopped… Literally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Danny began moving but the others stayed absolutely still. He then looked down to notice a medallion hanging from his neck, until he noticed a blue portal opening with someone holding a staff floated through the portal… it was…. "Clockwork?"

Danny recognized but this time, Clockwork looked like he had fought with someone.

"Danny. We have a situation." Clockwork spoke.

"What happened to you?"

Danny wondered. "The same way what happened to Danielle."

He informed, causing Danny to freak out more. "Is Vlad behind this?" Danny asked once more, with his now green-eyes filled with anger. "Even worse." Clockwork spoke.

"You don't mean……" Danny started to catch up. "Yes, I'm afraid……… Dan Phantom is back." Clockwork himself felt a little uneasy.

"He did this to Dani???!!!" Danny shouted angrily with his fists and eyes glowing bright green. "Calm down Danny. I myself tried to recapture him but unfortunately he made a portal to your world and went through before I did."

The Master of Time explained,

Danny started to calm down. "You have to make sure your family and friends do not get hurt."

Clockwork informed to Danny. "I will." Danny said determined, showing no signs of being frightened. Clockwork was pleased of his bravery.

"Good luck, Hero." Clockwork smiled and left, resuming time with his Time Staff.

"Danny?" Sam said to him, wondering what's wrong. "Sam, Tucker? Can I talk to you for a moment? Sorry everyone." Danny asked and apologized.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As him, Sam and Tucker went downstairs to the basement to talk. "What's up dude?" Tucker asked. "You guys remember Clockwork right?" Danny questioned as Sam and Tucker nodded. "And you remember about my…. Dark future…?"

Danny shivered at the 'dark future' part. Sam and Tucker nodded again but with frightened faces. "Do you actually mean he's…… back?"

Tucker said in a scared voice. "Yeah." Danny answered, emotionless. "And even worse, he was the one who attacked Danielle." Danny added angrily.

"What?! Why that heartless inhuman son of a-" **(A/N: WHOOPS!!) **"OK OK! We get it." Tucker stopped her from saying….. You know.

Sam sighed. "What do we do now?" She asked. "_Nothing_." A voice said from Heaven-knows-where, Danny figured who it is. A dark figure appeared out of nowhere, the same figure which attacked Dani. Which means…….. "Hello Danny, Sam, and Tucker."

Dan Phantom spoke. "You!!!!" Danny screamed, two white rings formed around his waist and went up in the opposite direction and transformed him into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

While Sam and Tucker were in fighting pose. "How cute, the three musketeers." Dan laughed.

Sam then noticed a lever behind her and backed up. Danny saw her and made a mischievous smile.

"Well actually, I think you should go now, hothead." Danny joked, smirking.

"Oh and why's that?" Dan laughed even more, until he saw Sam reaching for a lever that reads '_For Ghost Emergencies ONLY!_' "This is!"

Sam yelled and pulled down the lever, causing an alarm to go off. '_Ghost Alert! Ghost Alert! Ghost Alert!' _The alarm continued voicing until Jack, Maddie and Jazz came running down armed with Ecto-guns, Bazookas and Thermoses.

"Now let's see… So there's six of you and one of me, we're gonna have to fix that."

Dan smirked evilly and raised his hands and an ectoplasmic rope had shot out and tied around **(A/N: Like in The Ultimate Enemy.)**Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack and Maddie to the wall.

"Danny! hel-" Sam screamed Danny's name but was cut-off by Dan firing some goo at their mouths to keep them quiet.

"NO!!!" Danny screamed and started to run to them, but was stopped by Dan grabbing his neck.

"Let me go!" Danny yelled, trying to loosen his grip.

"Make me." Dan chuckled, turning himself and Danny intangible and flew out of the house to the wreck from the battle earlier.

Then Dan threw Danny into the pile where Dani had came out from, Danny stood up to fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He flew up into the air and shot hundreds of blasts at Dan but dodged all of them, he then flew up and counterattacked Danny and slammed him to the ground hard.

Danny stood up slowly and shot out ice from his eyes and froze Dan, but broke free in three seconds.

Danny then started throwing in punches and kicks at his darker self, but had no effect.

Dan soon threw his own punch and hit Danny hard in the chest and was knocked down. Distracted, Dan unleashed an extremely powerful Ghostly Wail on Danny, he was pushed and slammed against the wall of the building behind him, screaming from the intense pain.

Getting weaker by the second, Danny turned into Danny Fenton until the wail ended.

Danny slid down the wall and tried to stand but due to the excruciating pain in his right leg, he couldn't.

He even tried to transform but was still weak from the wail.

"Want more?" Dan said, Danny didn't answer. "I take that as a yes." Dan duplicated six copies of himself instead of four.

All Danny could do is stare wide-eyed as Dan and his copies fired ectoblasts at Danny all at once. He screamed even louder then before and nearly fell unconscious but stayed awake, having cuts and bruises across his body.

"You're only making this easier for me, Danny. Give up now and the pain will end." Dan said, enjoying his pain as the copies vanished, with the real Dan grinning evilly. "N-never." Danny said weakly.

"Have it your way then." Dan replied, charging up a huge ectoblast the size of the wheel of a cement truck. "Farewell fool…" Dan said venomly, as he was about to release the blast……….

But was stopped by a green blast the size of a basketball, sending Dan crashing into a wall. Danny looked confusingly at Dan, wondering who shot that blast.

He then turned his head to where the blast came from………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dani?" Danny said shocked not believing it was her, but it is. There she was in ghost-form with a determined look on her face.

Her right hand glowing green and her left arm wrapped up hanging by her neck with a cloth.

"What are you doing here?! You're more then hurt as it is!" Danny shouted worryingly. "Danny you're more then hurt as it is!" Dani yelled back to Danny.

He looked at his leg, knowing she was right but she still can't fight in this condition, especially Dan.

"Well well well, look who joined the party; I'm surprised to see you here. But you won't be staying anytime soon." Dan smiled evilly and was about to shoot Dani with an ectoblast.

Danny, with renewed strength and anger, stood up quickly ignoring the pain in his leg and ran to Dani, grabbing her (By the good arm.) and ran to a dark ally, the blast hitting a building instead.

"Danny how'd' you do that? You were hurt." Dani said to him, surprised that he just ran to her like he wasn't even injured.

"C'mon Dani, you know I'd never let anything happen to you." Danny smiled at her. "I'm just glad your still here with me." He added and hugged Dani, she did the same. "Me too." She replied, their hug was soon broken by seeing Dan.

"Oh, how touching… if I had a single emotion left it would be.

You can't hide from your future, Danny."

Dan said angrily and created another ectoblast. "Maybe not, but I can still hide from you!" Danny shouted as he made himself and Dani invisible, leaving Dan wondering where they are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two halfas reappeared three-to-two blocks away from Dan behind a building. Danny set Danielle down.

"Dani, you have to get out of here." Danny protested.

"So I can watch you get yourself killed? I don't think so." Dani said back, a bit annoyed by Danny's overprotective nature.

"I'm just telling you get away from here." Danny sort of yelled back.

"And I'm telling you no way! You're my cousin I'm with you, no matter how worse it gets." Dani yelled back.

"I have to do this alone." Danny stood up and transformed, walking away. "What do you think this is? Playtime?"

Dani continued on.

"So you can be the strong solo Danny Phantom with no one by your side? That's what it is? Maybe some kind of game?"

Danny had enough and snapped.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!!!" he whirled around and screamed, his eyes even beyond brighter green.

Then his eyes became normal green when seeing Dani's reaction, he felt even worse. "I'm sorry…" Danny apologized, lowering his head in shame.

Dani lifted his head seeing a few tears in his eyes from his temper.

"No Danny, I'm sorry. I pushed you to hard to let me help, that I've only been pushing myself to do it."

Dani felt sorry for him. "If only we can get more help…" Dani wondered out loud. Causing Danny to have a mischievous grin across his face.

"Hey Dani?" Danny said.

"What?" Dani answered, wondering why he has that face.

"I've got an idea……" Danny responded. "I'd like to hear it……" Danielle smirked…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dan shouted, blasting everything he sees in sight, but then he sees Danny, although he's acting pretty stupid all of a sudden.

"Oooohhh look at me! I look like my stupid future self with elves ears and fire for hair!!

Gee! I should've called myself Hothead or Hades instead of Dan Phantom!! That name is only fit for the world's famous ghost-hero Danny Phantom!!!"

Danny said, imitating a child's voice while doing stupid dances, movements and funny faces at Dan. He was getting really annoyed and flew after Danny;

But he flew away and disappeared again.

Dan was looking for him and he flew around the building where Danny disappeared from.

Only to became face-to-face with Danny and Danielle with looks of determination.

Behind them were Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Valerie, and _Vlad _in his ghost form. **(A/N: Yes Vlad. Do I need to spell it out for ya? **

"I still can't believe your helping us." Danielle whispered to Vlad. "Well, you're going to need my help." he answered.

Dan started to back away, but grinnng.

"Give up Dan!" Sam shouted. "You're outnumbered." Jazz added, holding a Fenton Bazooka.

"Oh, you think?"." Dan grinned and released an all powerful Ghostly Wail, causing everyone to scatter.

After the wail ended, Dan multiplied into seven of himself.

Each battled one of the others. While the real Dan fought Danny and Danielle.

The three Phantoms threw hundreds of ectoblasts at eachother, one of them nearly hit Danielle's left arm, and another hit Danny in the chest but recovered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After half-an-hour all the duplicates were gone, with only one to go.

"Want more?" Danny said to Dan, exactly what he said before.

Dan then disappeared, leaving the others dumbfounded.

Then suddenly Danny heard Dani scream and saw her intangible going through the ground.

"Danny!" She screamed before she vanished under the floor. "Danielle!!" Danny shouted after trying to grab her, but failed.

After going intangible, Dan throws Danielle to the floor **(A/N: Like what Danny did to Vlad in Eye for an Eye.)** causing her to scream in pain, luckily her arm wasn't hit.

Enraged, Dan shot a blast and hit her in the chest hard and crashed to the floor again, but this time landing on her left arm! "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Danielle yelled in complete pain from the impact of her arm slamming to the ground, and stayed motionless.

By then Danny and Vlad came through the surface and gasped. Danny flew at full speed to get to Dani, but was blasted at the side and crashed to a wall.

"Daniel!" Vlad shouted.

"Don't worry about me! Just get Danielle out of here!!" Danny yelled to Vlad, causing Dan to punch Danny hard.

Instead, Vlad split himself into two as one went for Danny and Dan, while the other flew to Danielle; He carried her and went through the surface.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the others were trying to find a way through, until Vlad came with Dani in his arms and laid her on the ground.

"Vlad! What happened?" Jack yelled.

"Take care of her." Vlad replied and went through the ground again to get Danny.

"You won't get away with this!" Danny shouted, holding his right arm.

"I think I just did." Dan smiled, powering up the hugest ectoblast and released it; Danny didn't have time to dodge until someone grabbed him out of the way.

Realizing it was Vlad.

"You saved me?" Danny said surprised, Vlad has never done that before.

"Better then being full ghost, right?" Vlad smiled, Danny also did a little smile.

But then when the blast crashed to the wall, the whole area started to shake violently!

"The ground's gonna collapse!" Danny shouted, and then got another idea. But instead of getting out of there, he just flew at full speed at Dan. "Daniel what are you doing?!" Vlad yelled to Danny, he didn't answer as Danny continued to fight Dan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the surface, the ground was shaking also.

By then Danielle recovered. "Oh crud! The ground is going down!" Dani yelled.

"We gotta get off!" Tucker shouted.

"What about Danny?!" Sam cried, not wanting to leave without him.

"Sam we don't have a choice!" Valerie replied getting on top of her glider.

"EVERYBODY OFF!!" Maddie ordered as everyone went to a far area, not to get caught by the wreck……….

Until the ground had collapsed.

"DANNY!!!" Everyone screamed and gasped.

Then the shaking and collapsing had ceased and everyone then returned to dig through and find Danny and Vlad.

Until Vlad flew out panting, a scratches on him.

"Vlad! What happened to Danny?!" Sam screamed.

"……I couldn't reach him in time… I'm sorry." Vlad replied sadly as he changed back to human.

"Oh no…" Danielle said quietly as she ran back to the wreck to search for Danny.

Soon the others joined in with renewed hope.

When suddenly a hand appeared from the rubble! "Danny!!" Danielle screamed in delight.

Danny was covered in bruises and a few cuts.

Although he had no problem getting out and collapsed, panting with Dani running to him.

"Danny! Can you hear me?" Danielle said in a scared voice, then Danny shifted his head to face her.

"Hey Dani." He replied in a bit of a weak voice. "What happened to Dan?" Vlad questioned.

Then Danny showed him and everyone else the thermos.

"You captured him? All by yourself?" Jazz said surprised.

Danny nodded.

"I'm just glad that you're OK." Sam said softly, walking over to hug Danny.

"We all are." Valerie added, then Sam and Tucker helped Danny up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad smiled warmly at the moment, and started walking away. "Hey Vlad where are you goin'?" Danny called out to Vlad, making him turn around. "Aren't you gonna stick around?"

Vlad was shocked at what Danny said. Since when does Danny say that? "Why?" Vlad couldn't help but asked. "'Cause you saved my life." Danny replied, everyone was extremely shocked.

"You saved him?" Danielle asked. Vlad answered, "Yes."

"What for?" Maddie asked him once more.

"Well, after me and Daniel went down to reach Danielle, he was soon attacked by, Dan I would recall?" Danny nodded his head.

"Anyway, he told me to get Danielle, but instead I duplicated my form into two. One went for Danielle while I went to Daniel. And I'm sure you know what happened after that."

Everyone nodded.

"So much for saying you were a bad guy." Valerie joked.

Vlad couldn't hold it in anymore. It was now or never.

"Well… I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. And I know I should have said this before… but..."

Vlad stuttered, Danny then walked over to Vlad.

"Are you willing to put everything you've done behind you?" Danny smiled; he sometimes knew he wasn't all bad.

Vlad then looked at everyone who all had smiling faces then at Danny.

His answer is…….

"Yes." Vlad smiled warmly and shook hands with Danny, then the others walked over to him and Danny celebrating on a job well done

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the Fenton Thermos in Cockwork's Tower, everyone soon returned home to have a chance to relax.

"Whew! What a day." Tucker sighed, falling on the couch in exhaustion as did the others.

"Yeah I could go to 'Isle Delfino' right now." Danny joked about Super Mario SunShine, everyone laughed.

But then Danny remembered something, he then whispered it to the others and remembered.

Then he whispered it to Vlad, since he doesn't know, and was surprised but happy.

Danielle was looking at the living room until Danny called her over.

"Hey Dani. Come here for a minute." Danny asked and Danielle walked to him.

"Uuummm, me and everyone else have been thinking. You don't have a home right?" Danny smiled; Danielle looked at Vlad smirking, who felt a bit sheepish.

Jack then gave Danny some papers to give to her.

"Here." Danny handed her three sheets of paper and took it.

She stared at it confusingly until the title caught her attention.

It read '_Adoption Papers_' and at the bottom of the first page, she stared wide-eyed at what it read.

"My name? Y-You're adopting me?" Her face lit up with happiness, she did not believe this was happening to her.

"Welcome to the Fenton family, Dani." Danny gave her a warm smile.

With that, Dani's eyes started to tear up and threw herself at Danny to hug him, not really caring about her broken arm.

"You're now from my cousin, to my little sister." Danny added, giving her a gentile kiss on the forehead.

Everyone else smiled at the two, happy that Danny and Danielle are reunited with each other once more.

This was one heck of an adventure that they will never forget…

And deep inside they know that no matter what they think, do, or whatever happens next in the future; they will always count on each other and be together as one big happy family.

_**FIN**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE!!!!! I couldn't resist putting the '_Isle Delfino_' joke; but I just love playing Super Mario games…… Anyway, I hope you'll review!! SEE YA!!!


End file.
